1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a method and system for managing user privacy and, more particularly, to a method and system of evaluating privacy risk or reward in the provision of user data.
2. Art Background
Various consumer studies indicate that people have become increasingly concerned about their personal data in a networked environment, such as the Internet. Particularly, people feel that they have lost control over how their information is collected and used, and would like to regain control over their information. For example, once personal information is disclosed to another party, control over that information is relinquished to the receiving party. As such, trust plays a major factor in how much information one party is willing to provide to another.
When a person provides personal details, such as a profile or part of his or her personality profile, it can be considered a risk on his or her privacy. From another vantage point, the person should be rewarded on the completeness or thoroughness of his or her disclosure. It is difficult to assess the privacy risk related to the disclosure of personal information.